Naruto's journey through Johto
by sachin6291
Summary: Naruto is an experienced trainer, coordinator and researcher who will travel through Johto with Ash and his friends to challenge the Johto Gyms and ultimately aim to win the Silver League. Naruto X Cynthia
1. Hello Pallet Town

Naruto's Journey through Johto

Hello Pallet Town!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

><p>A Blond man was sighted on the costs of a town known as Pallet Town getting down of one of the biggest Pokémon known; Wailord<p>

"Thank you for the long ride Wailord, go and seek for some food while I go and meet Prof. Oak. I will call you when I come back so stay close" said Naruto as he creased his Pokémon

After creasing it, the enormous water type gave a loud cry and dived into the water to satisfy his hunger, while Naruto opened his bag pack to take out a lab coat and put it over his baggy navy blue pant and a black t-shirt with a poke ball design on his chest.

"Well now let's see if Prof. Oak is in his lab… oh a battle between Eevee and Pikachu and there is Prof. Oak let's see how this battle goes" mused Naruto to himself while approaching the people that were watching

"Eevee is so cute" cooed Misty

"Looks can be deceiving" replied Brock "You see those shiny coat on those bright eyes. Gary has raised it very well"

"Yeah, brock is right. I bet that he is soon trying to evolve it into a Jolteon, a Vaporeon or a Flareon" added Tracey

"If from what I observe is correct he is doing none of that" said Naruto bringing Brock's Misty's Tracey's and Oak's attention on him

"Hello Naruto it has been long since I have last seen you" greeted Oak

"Hello Prof. Oak how are you doing "greeted Naruto back

"Excuse me Prof. Oak but do you know him" asked Tracey "and what does he mean by he is trying none of that"

"Oh sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a researcher of legendary Pokémon, a trainer, a breeder, a watcher and a coordinator. I am also the owner of Sliph co. but right now I am just a spectator" said Naruto nonchalantly "and if that trainer has even a bit of brains he would have evolved that Eevee into any of those three by using a stone when it was at a lower level so that Eevee would have learned moves of respective types while growing on levels. If I am to assume he is aiming to the other 4 evolution that Eevee can"

"Hi I am Tracey and I am a pokemon watcher and Prof. Oak's assistant"

"Hi I am Misty and I am the future water pokemon master"

"And I am Brock pokemon breeder"

"So there are four more possible evolutions to Eevee" asked brock intrigued

"Yes Umbreon the dark type Eevee, Espeon the psychic type Eevee, Leafeon the leaf type Eevee and Glaceon the ice type Eevee" replied Naruto "but the last two evolution are only possible on certain areas like Eterna forrest or pinwheel forest for Leafeon and route 217 or twist mountain for Glaceon. So I would bet that its either Umbreon or Espeon depending on weather it evolves on day or at night"

"Wow I had heard and seen Umbreon and Espeon but I have never even heard of Leafeon or Gleceon" said Tracey

"It's not common to hear or see these Pokémon on Kanto, Johto or Hoenn but you can rarely spot them in Shinnoh and Unova " replied Naruto

"all right I think we should get this match started" stated Brock as he went between the rivals to be the referee

"This a 1 on 1 pokemon battle, Pikachu versus Eevee with no time limit. Begin the battle now" refereed Brock

Both of the pokemon tensed waiting the orders of their trainers

"Pay attention and maybe you will learn something, like how to make it to the top sixteen on the Pokémon League and win the Orange League" said an angry Ash to Gary

"I am here to battle not to talk" replied Gary to the taunting and not losing his cool "what about you?"

"I am here to beat you Gary" completely losing his cool on Gary taunt "Pikachu quick attack" and Pikachu launched himself at Eevee at high speed

"Eevee, Reflect attack now" a dome with orange hue covered Eevee stopping Pikachu's quick attack

"Wow I have seen lots of Reflect attack but never one like that" said Tracey

"Huu?" asked Misty

"Do you think that Eevee felt even the half of that quick attack? Not to me it's more like it didn't feel it at all" explained Tracey

"Guess that Gary's Eevee is at really high level" said misty

"No, Eevee is at a decent level, true, but Pikachu is at a higher level. But his trainer has lost his cool; he is fighting with anger and he is transmitting his emotion to Pikachu. Hence he will lose the battle" corrected Naruto

Misty glared Naruto

"Don't glare me watch for your self"

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt attack" ordered Ash

"See he is all worked up. He even left his place and moved to a side to give his next attack order" pointed Naruto

"Eevee double team now"

"On the other hand Eevee's trainer is calm and collected. He knows his Eevee is weaker than Pikachu hence he is trying to avoid all the attacks waiting for a perfect moment to attack and deal a critical damage" he explained while they continued looking the battle where Pikachu was launching thunder bolt to the copies

"Stop Pikachu it's no use. Stop wasting your electricity" Urged Ash

"So he is regaining his cool but he is getting nervous let's see if he can recover from the mistakes he has already done" stated Naruto

"Eevee use take down attack" the pokemon charged at its opponent

"Pikcahu use agility" the yellow mouse avoided the hit

"Now Pikachu use thunder" unfortunately thunder is a strong attack but it takes Pikachu a bit of time to charge the attack

"Eevee use Skull Bash" and the attack made contact before Pikachu could unleash his thunder and unleashed all the accumulated on the fall

"Eevee is lot stronger than it looks!" exclaimed Tracey

"I think Pikachu is in real trouble!" agreed Misty

"Pikachu already lost" said Naruto seeing the difficulty that Pikachu had on getting up

"piikaaaa" cried Pikachu before falling

"This match is over Eevee is the winner" said Brock and Ash ran to his Pikachu to check if he was alright

Reaching down to one of his lab coat pocket Naruto pulled out a small flask and went to give it to Ash "here make Pikachu drink this he will be ok in no time" and true to his word as soon Pikachu drank its contents he was like he hadn't fought at all with electricity sparkling on his cheeks

"Are you ok buddy?" asked Ash to Pikachu

"Pikachu" the pokemon exclaimed cheerfully

"Eevee" Gary called his Pokemon

"wui" exclaimed the pokemon as he ran to his trainer

"We make a tough team Eevee" said Gary as he creased Eevee's head "wiu" purred Eevee for the affection he was receiving before being called back to its poke ball

"You did good Ash" said Gary

"Hmm, it looks like you have improved with all that special training Gary" intervened Oak "I must say I am impressed with your progress"

"Thanks Grandpa but I have a lot of work ahead of me. So good bye Grandpa" said Gary before turning and starting to walk away

"Hey Gary, next time it's going to be different" stated Ash to his rival as he saw him walking away

"are you going to stay there looking at his back" asked Naruto bored making them snapping them from their thoughts

"Oh sorry Naruto what brings you here" asked Oak

"Explaining it is too troublesome its better is you watch it" he said bringing out a CD from his lab coat

"Sure lets go in my lab and we can watch it" replied Oak as he lead the rest of them to a computer in his office

Naruto put in the CD but before playing it he referred to the audience and explained the topic "As you know I research legendary and rare Pokémon's through five regions, well right now this is about a pokemon known as mew"

Ash bought out his pokedex and searched about it.

_Mew the first pokemon, Mew is so rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. Mew DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. Hence it has led people to believe that it is the ancestor of all pokemon _

"True it's not been confirmed that mew is or is not ancestor of all pokemon, but one thing is known it is nearly extinct. There was a time where on some places mew were so common like pidgey around pallet town. What happened to them we do not know. Now look at the picture on the pokedex of mew"

"Wow it's so cute" cooed misty

"True, it's cute in every sense, those innocent eyes, its cooing voice, its friendly, playful and childish nature but it's extremely intelligent and strong at the same time we believe or better said believed there was only 1 mew alive but right now we know that there is at least three mew's alive" explains Naruto as he plays the video

"This video was taken from a security camera on a natural reserve and I would like you all to keep it a secret" on the screen two mew appear through teleport and start dancing on the air cooing their name as greeting seconds later a third mew appear through this one is a bit different. Its color is blue instead of pink this, mew also starts dancing, playing and cooing with other Mew's for about a minute when a Mew spots the camera, it tilts its head to a side and coos his name with curiosity, gives an eye smile coos its name loudly and the three Mew teleport away at the same time and the video ends

All the spectator except Naruto who had watched many times the video were surprised

"This is a magnificent discovery Naruto, but tell me who else has seen this?" asked Prof .Oak worried

"Well Cytnthia, Prof. Juniper and her father aside from those who are here" replied Naruto "what I am truly curios is about is of that blue Mew, his color code is different and his dancing pattern is also a bit different, although it's in sync with the other mew. The two pink mew can be ignored as a possibility of a real mew and a ditto playing but the blue one It doesn't adds can the different colour mark the gender or it just has a different colour code yet nothing else different from the other mew? its a mistery hence I wanted you to study it if possible" explained his reason of coming and meeting him

"Hmm, you usually finish your own research, why not this time?" asked Oak

"Well you see, four years ago I was only a trainer and a coordinator. My pokemons loved it but since I have researching for legendary pokemons me and my pokemon have stopped interacting as we used to, like there is barrier between us but 2 weeks ago when some poachers tries to capture pokemons from my lab and I fought them. I had never seen them as happy as after chasing them away. I knew on that moment my Pokémon love to battle hence I am going to start a new journey through Johto, win the 8 badges and enter on the silver conference" he replied passionately

"Oho, so you want to go to Johto league too. My grandson has gone there too. very well I will try to solve this mystery as well as the GS ball mistery" replied Oak

"GS ball?" asked Naruto

"Gary has gone to Johto region?" asked Ash

"Well it's a peculiar poke ball made of a golden half and silver half, maybe you can help. After all you are the owner of Sliph co. and yes Gary has already departed to johto" Replied Oak to both of them

"Then I am going to Johto too" stated Ash

"Well I have some calls to do and my Wailord must have finished eating so I better call it back to its poke ball, oho and I have to arrange food for tonight and repelish my food suplay" sight "oh well better get going I have daylight to burn" he said to himself "Prof. Oak I hope you don't mind me using your phone"

"No, not at all" oak reaplied

"You can eat dinner at my home I'm sure mom won't mind" said Ash

"What do you think Victini" he asked looking to his shoulder where the pokemon became visible and gave a loop on the air ending up on Naruto's head an giving a V with his finger

"I'll take that as a yes thanks for the offer Ash"he replied while he saw Ash open his pokedex to scan Victini. But the screen was in blanc with no match for the pokemon

"Hey how come there is no info on that pikemon"asked Ash to Oak

"Well, your pokedex only has 151 pokemon of the Kanto region, and that is a legendary pokemon of Unova region about which I know next to nothing right now" replied Oak

"Wow you have a legendary pokemon, that's so cool" stated Ash in awe

"Yes I am sure Prof. Oak can fill you up while I get my chores done" he said as he jumped out of the window on the second floor "go Aerodactil, to the cost" aerodactil gave a cry and speeded towards the cost with Naruto on him

"He sure has many rare pokemon" said Brock and the rest just nodded

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

After a nice dinner and a goodnight sleep Ash, Misty, Brock and Naruto head out to Jhoto region for new adventure

* * *

><p>Next chapter "Our ways separate here" next week<p>

I am Spanish and my English is not the best so there must be many mistakes; I would love a Beta reader to correct my mistakes thank you

Naruto age 17

Pokemons

Wailord

Aerodactil

Victini

Others on his lab number unknown

This is Naruto X Cytnthia NO HAREM

Cytnthia age 17 and Sinnoh league Champion


	2. Our ways separate here

Naruto's journey through Johto

Our ways separate here

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

><p>We now find Ash, Naruto, Brock and Misty traveling through the forest to New Bark town to register for the Johto league… well sort of… ok they are completely lost.<p>

"Pika pi" said Pikachu

"What is it Pikachu" asked Ash

"Pika pika" he said as he pointed a tree branch

"Yeah, that branch looks familiar" said Ash

"Ash! You mean" scowled Misty "oh we have been wandering in circle whole day. You said you know where we were going and we are totally lost now where do we go"

"Well if you are so smart why don't you decide where do we go now" countered Ash

"That's a good idea. I will find the way out of here" she said looking around to find a way out

"Come on Misty lets go, we are waiting for your direction" he urged

"Don't rush me Ash, I just have to think" she replied

"Well, this is going to be a brand new experience for you huh?" taunted Ash

"WE ARE NOT LOST BECAUSE OF ME!"Screamed Misty

While they were arguing Naruto got close to Brock

"Are the always like this?" whispered Naruto

"More than I would like" Brock whispered back

"Hey! Yelling never solves anything so just calm down" Brock intervened in their argument "You two have to learn to be more mature like us" he said referring to himself and Naruto

"Huh?" asked Misty and Ash

"Calm down guys, I know just the way to find out which way to go" said Naruto reaching to his poke ball "help us out Aerodactyl"

In a flash of light Aerodactyl was standing on his legs while growling his name to the air

"Aerodactyl hit the sky and see if you can spot New Bark town or the way out of the forest" Aerodactyl gave a cry and took off at an impressive speed, gracefully moving through all the branches

"Well Aerodactyl are natural predator and can see long distance from the sky, I'm sure he can find a way out" explained Naruto

"Choki" Togepi jumped out of Misty's hands and waked away into de woods "choki choki riiiiii"

"pika?" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and chased Togepi

"Pikachu, Pikachu" Ash called trying to stop Pikachu

While chasing the Pokémon Ash came across a circular lake with land in the center of it, and on top of it was a beautiful creature glowing in blue standing there majestically as if waiting for something. Naruto, Brock and Misty soon appeared behind Ash looking at the very same Pokémon

"Wow" was the only thing that Ash could say

"A Pokémon" said Brock to no one in particular

"It's beautiful" added Misty

"Wow, we sure are lucky that's a Suicune, It's a legendary Pokemon" explained Naruto "Quick check it out with your Pokedex Ash"

_Suicune the legendary Pokémon; This divine Pokémon races across the land appearing with north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water and is always in search of a pure reservoir_

"I knew it, such a beautiful Pokémon could only be a water type" said Misty

Suicune looked at the trainers and then in 2 jumps he was out of their sight

"Wait, come back" Ash ran after Suicune, without looking where he was going and obviously he fell of the cliff, Pikachu, togepi Misty and Brock soon followed the example and also fell off the same cliff. To this Naruto face palmed and muttered "stupid"

"Victini use Psychic and stop their fall" ordered Naruto

"vi vic" Victini said as his eyes started to glow blue and every one was bought up again

"Are you guys ok?" asked Naruto

"Yes thanks for helping us out" they replied

It was at this moment that Aerodactyl decided to show himself

"So have you found us a way out Aerodactyl?" asked Naruto.

Aerodactyl gave a cry and nodded then he pointed the way out

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" rushed Ash as he took off running in the said direction

"We better follow him before he gets lost" added Brock and the rest of them also ran behind Ash

Little did they knew they were followed by a Jigglypuff and his sketch pen/microphone

* * *

><p>With Team Rocket<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile this was happening Jessie, James and Meowth were also wandering lost in the forest<p>

"Looks like we are lost" said Meowth

"And the twerps are no were on sight" added Jessie

"I am hungry" added James as his stomach growled and the other twos stomach followed

"So are we" they added "let's search something to eat"

"Hey look at that" said the talking Pokémon pointing towards a building

"looks like a university" said James

"Or maybe some kind of school" said Meowth

"Oh if it is it must have some kind of cafeteria" said Jessie

Then suddenly a flock of Fearows came out of the bushes and trees scareing Team Rocket, who made a mad dash towards the building and in it

"Is that you nurse Joy" asked a person in lab coat without looking at them "thanks for coming at such short notice, I guess I should have called weeks ago but I caught up got in my research project" he continued talking still looking through the microscope and not looking at the intruders "you will find the Pokémon we talked about running around the lab somewhere"

"Pokémon?" asked James to Jessie

"Is there a problem Nurse Joy?" asked the researcher still looking not looking at the intruders

"Not a problem in the world" replied Jessie trying to imitate Nurse Joy

"Jessie!" whispered James hysterically

"Just be quite, I will handle this" she replied angrily

"Now that the Nurse joy is finally here, what is that you would like me to do?" asked the imposter nurse Joy

"we talked it on the phone a complete checkup for the Totodile" he answered

"Totodile?" asked Jessie and James

"WAAmpmpm" screamed Meowth as he felt pain in his tail, but Jessie and James shut his mouth with their hands to make sure he didn't gave them out with his screaming. At the end of his tail was a Totodile who was looking at them

"totodile" it said as introducing itself and then launched a water gun at James and started laughing

"Oh, silly me, how could I have forgotten that. I'll take it right back to the Pokémon center" Jessie said scooping James in a hand and Meowth and Totodile on other "bye-bye" she opened and slammed the door

"Thanks Nurse Joy great to see you" he said without even having a look at them

* * *

><p>At the edge of the forest<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can go much longer" said Misty exhausted<p>

"Me neither" replied Brock

"This is what happens when you start running without knowing how far you have to go" said Naruto

"It was Ash's fault, he is the one who started running in the first place" said Misty pointing at a crawling Ash

"Hey look at what that sign says" said Ash without paying attention to what Misty just said

"New Bark Town" read Misty seeing a view of the town

"All right!" exclaimed Ash getting to his feet

"Maybe we will see another one those Pokémon we saw in the woods" said Misty

"Hey, yeah" he said thinking about that Pokémon

"That won't be possible, if we see that Pokémon it will be the very same since he is unique unlike Mew" said Naruto

"How do you know that?" asked Brock

"Because Suicune along Riakou and Entei were created by Ho oh for a unique task" replied Naruto

"What task?" asked Ash

"To watch on the humans and how they treat the Pokémons" he answered and left them thinking

"This way to the town where the winds of the new beginning blows" read Brock from the same sign "Yes! Our next adventure starts right here!" said Brock

'Where the winds of the new beginnings blow, I can almost hear the crowds at my first Johto league match' thought Ash

'So on to new adventures again it is' thought Naruto

"YEAH, I AM READY!" shouted Ash "look out Johto league I am on my way!"

"No you are not, you have to register first at Pokémon Center for being able to participate and have gym matches in Johto region" Naruto said bursting his bubble

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Ash "look out Johto league we are going to register" he said pumping his fist in the air "pika pika!" added Pikachu

"Do you have any cash in case they charge a fee" and Brock, Misty, Naruto even Togepi and Pikachu face faulted

"There is no fee, you just sign up at the Pokémon Center!" replied Brock heatedly "Come on"

"I bet there is a Nurse Joy in this Pokémon Center too· said Misty

"There is a Nurse Joy in every Pokémon Center in Johto region" said Naruto

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center<p>

* * *

><p>As soon our heroes were in the Pokémon Center Brock ran to the counter<p>

"Oh Nurse Joy" he said dreamily

"chansi" said the Chansey as she appeared behind the counter

"Chansey, you are not Nurse Joy" said Brock

Chansey exclaimed her name and pressed a button which made a screen slide of the roof

"Welcome all trainers, I am Nurse Joy, I am over at Elm laboratory right now and I'm sorry that I am not right here to help you, but I'll be back at the Pokémon Center no later than two o'clock this afternoon"

"Guess we will have to wait to register" said Ash

"Didn't she said two?" said Misty looking at the clock which said three thirty

"It's already three thirty" said Ash

"_Sight,_ May as well sit down" said Misty

"She must be running late" said Ash

"We can't just hang around and hope everything is ok" Scowled Brock "don't you understand, Nurse Joy may be in some kind of terrible danger. Let's go find her"

"Whatever you say Brock" replied Ash

"Okay, I thought Brock was the sane one of the group, but it's obvious I was wrong." Said Naruto

"Yeah… HEY!" said Ash and Misty

"Come on lets go, Brock has already left and I know where Prof. Elm Lab is" said Naruto

* * *

><p>Outside Prof. Elm Laboratory<p>

* * *

><p>As our heroes approached the Laboratory they saw that the place was full of police<p>

"I wonder what is going on here." Asked Misty

"Hey Nurse Joy is not the only familiar face in town" said Ash

"Hun?" Asked Brock "I can't believe it's her" and he ran to the said women "Hello Officer Jenny, I am brock and I would like to present you with a small token of my admiration" he said caring a bouquet of flowers

"Hu?" asked confused Jenny

"Perhaps you would like to get together this evening for a nice quiet waaaaaaa" he couldn't finish flirting because he was dragged away by Misty

"I better call you off before she does" said Misty dragging Brock away

"Excuse me Officer Jenny is this lab of Prof. Elm" asked Ash

"Yes, we are standing right front of it" said Jenny

Sudden Brock appeared "looks like trouble, don't worry Officer Jenny leave this to me" and he dashed inside leaving a cloud of dust

"Brock wait a second" and Ash followed him inside

"Hey" said Misty as she also ran inside behind them

"You can't go in there" Jenny tried to stop them but they were already inside

"Forgive me Officer Jenny, but they sometime have mental issues, specially Brock and beautiful women" sighted Naruto "let me help you to get them out of there"

* * *

><p>In the lab<p>

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault" said Elm depressed to Nurse Joy "I should have been paying attention"<p>

"Well maybe if you got out of the lab once in a while maybe you would know what is going around you" scold Nurse Joy "now what are you going to say the new trainer when she comes to pick her Totodile"

"I am so sorry but I was observing a very unusual cell division" excused Prof. Elm

"Stop making excuses for yourself Professor" scold Joy

"Have no fear Brock is here" intervened Brock

"Hu?" asked Nurse joy end Prof. Elm

"And may I say you are looking lovely" said Brock holding Nurse Joy hands

"Save it Romeo, we don't have time for mushy stuff!" said Misty to the rescue

"Can someone tell me what is going on here" asked Nurse Joy

"Sure, you see nurse –"ash wasn't able to complete what he was saying

"You kids can't come barging in here in middle of an official police investigation" scolded Officer Jenny

"Investigation?" asked Ash

"Of a stolen Totodile" said Naruto behind Jenny "Officer Jenny informed me" he said to their confused looks

"Yes, a new trainers very first Pokémon is gone" explained Joy

"You see, I was supposed to give a new trainer the choice between a Totodile and this Cyndaquil" explained Prof. Elm

"Hey look at that" said Ash

"It's a Cyndaquil" said Brock

"quil" said the Pokémon as he fidgeted shyly

"It's so cute" said Misty

"quil quil" and suddenly fame burst from his back

"woh!" said ash Brock Misty and Ash

"Don't be alarmed this is normal behavior" explained Elm

"It has been obviously well raised, some young Cyndaquil have problem getting their flames started" explained Naruto

"Maybe I should explain fully, New bark trainers get to choose one of three, a Chikorita, a new trainer just picked up this one the other day, it's a grass type, or they can pick a Cyndaquil, which is a fire type, or they can have a Totodile which is a water type" explained Elm

"A water type I'd pick that one" said Misty

"New trainers back home get to pick a Charmander or a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur, but I got Pikachu" said Ash

"Well if those were the Pokémon you had to choose from I'd say you come from Pallet Town" concluded Elm

"yeah, that's right, and I am here to register for the Johto League" answered Ash

"So I suppose you know Prof. Oak" asked Elm

"Yeah I know Prof. Oak" replied Ash "he is the one who gave me my Pikachu"

"Have you ever met Prof. Oak in person?" asked Brock and he regretted just by looking the glint in Prof. Elm's eyes

"Of course I know Prof. Oak" he declared proudly "I was his top student..." he continued talking about his time in university and Nurse Joy scoped Cyndaquil from Prof. Elm arms saving him from getting bored, while Brock was stuck listening at his lecture

"So do you have any clue who could the thieves be?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I feel bad for the trainer who was supposed to get that Pokemon" said Misty

"Yeah I remember when I was a new trainer I got so excited I couldn't sleep the night before" said Ash

"We are getting of topic" butted Naruto "I would like to help you to search for that Totodile"

"We will all help find Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny" said Misty

"Officer Jenny" said a member of a police force "we haven't found any figer print, but we have found some suspicious footprint"

"hum" hummed Naruto "that's a footprint of a female, that one is of a male and that one is of a Meowth. I think I know who the criminals are"

"Yes its Team Rocket" added Ash

"Come on out Aerodactyl!" called Naruto tossing the poke ball "Aerodactyl search for the members of Team Rocket"

"Help us out Charizard" called Ash "Charizard go and see if you can find Team Rocket"

* * *

><p>With Team Rocket running away from the scene of crime<p>

* * *

><p>"waaaa. Help. Let go off my hair you filthy little… James, Meowth get this disgusting thing off me, help me hurry!" Jessie urged<p>

"That Totodile is really attached to you" joked Moewth

"Just make sure it doesn't go to your head" joked James

"hahaha, that's a good one Jimmy" said Meowth as they continued running not noticing the Aerodactyl in the sky

* * *

><p>With Naruto and company<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey look its Aerodactyl" said Ash<p>

"Have you found them Aerodactyl" asked Naruto and Aerodactyl gave a cry

"Well you guys follow us" he said mounting over Aerodactyl and taking off

"We better follow him" Brock said to Officer Jenny

"Wait for us" said Misty and Ash

* * *

><p>With Team Rocket<p>

* * *

><p>"This thing is becoming a big headache" complained Jessie<p>

"Just think of this as a hair extension" said James

"I don't find this funny" replied Jessie

"But I sure do" said Naruto appearing behind them "I find it funny that after stealing a Pokémon, you are resting here in middle of the town. Shouting your heads out so relaxed carrying the Totodile in open" he taunted "it's like you want to get caught"

"So what is that a twerp like you is going to do" said Jessie

"Me nothing, but he will do will not be nice" he said pointing above them and they heard a loud cry from Aerodactyl

"Aerodactyl grab on Totodile with your tail and pull" ordered Naruto and Aerodactyl obeyed

"waaaaaa let my hair go you stupid bird, you are pulling it out of its roots" screamed Jessie and Totodile slipped from Aerodactyl's grasp

"It's Team Rocket" the rest of the group and Charzard appeared

"I am placing all three of you under arrest for stealing that Totodile from Prof. Elm's Lab" declared Officer

Prepare for trouble...

...And make it double

To protect the world from devastation...

...to unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love...

...To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie...

...James

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light...

...surrender now or prepare to fight.

MEEEEEEEEEEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!

"… 'blink' Could you repeat that?" said Officer Jennie making them face fault

"Listen you" she starts spinning her hair "it so happens that Totodile and I are inseparable"

"that's it?" asks Naruto as he walks towards Jessie's and creases Totodile on jaw line "here" he presses that point and Totodile lets his jaws loose instinctively "there you go" he scoops Totodile and walks away

"Oh just look at these horrible split hair" complained Jessie

"All right Growlithe get in there and apprehend those three thieves" Ordered Officer Jennie

"Weezing sludge attack now!" ordered James which covered Growlithe face sludge, who was shaking his face furiously to get the sludge out of it.

"Growlithe" called Jennie concerned

"That's it" said Naruto "Aerodactyl use hyper beam" and so Aerodactyl did sending the attack at weezing who was then sent towards the rest of the group and flying with their cry of "Team Rocket is blasting off again"

"Well that's that" stated Naruto "Isn't that right?" he asked to Totodile in his arms who just repeated his name "I'm sorry officer Jennie, we weren't able to arrest them" said Naruto

"You can take me into custody" said Brock with hearts in his eyes

"Come on lover boy, what you need is solitary confinement" Misty said dragging Brock

"Here is the Pokémon Officer Jennie" Naruto said as he handed Totodile to officer Jennie, but it seemed that Totodile had another plans as he seemed to be stretching his arms towards Naruto and trying to get out of Jennie's grip

"totodile totodile" said the Pokémon

"Ok come here" and took Totodile in his hand "what is it little guy?" asked Naruto

"totototodile" cheered the Pokémon

"You know that tomorrow you will have a new trainer" said Naruto and Totodile seemed depressed "well let's go to Prof. Elm Lab" and he returned Aerodactyl to his poke ball

* * *

><p>Elm's Lab<p>

* * *

><p>"Here is your Totodile" said Naruto but Totodile didn't let him go<p>

"Well it seems Totodile is very attached to you" said Prof Elm "how would you like to be his new trainer"

"Are you sure? Didn't you had a trainer coming for him tomorrow" asked Naruto

"Don't you worry she still has a Cyndaquil" said Elm giving Naruto Totodile's poke ball

"Well Totodile do you want to come with me?" asked Naruto and Totodile started jumping energetically "all right return! Welcome to the family"

"Well lets go and register for the Johto League" he said to himself

Pokemon Center

While Ash, Misty, Brock and Elm seemed to talk with Prof. Oak through a video call, Naruto also was having a video call of his own with a certain Red head

"Yeah mom, I'll go to Mt. Silver and pick up the Lavitar from the Natural Reserve but I need you to send me Blissey and Lucario to help me out with this" said Naruto

"Ok I knew you would ask me for them so I already have it ready" replied Kushina

"I'll be sending you my Wailord" said Naruto

"Ok I got your Wailord" said Kushina

"And I got both Lucario and Blissey, thanks mom" said Naruto "bye"

"Take care sweetheart" said Kushina

Naruto left the seat in front of the phone and went towards the registration counter of registration and waited for Ash to finish

"I would like to register too Nurse Joy" said Naruto handing his pokedex

"Why certainly" replied Nurse Joy and after a few moments "there all set"

"Thanks Nurse Joy" and he pocketed his pokedex

That evening outskirt New Bark Town

"Good bye" said Nurse Joy, Officer Jennie and Prof. Elm "and take good care of Totodile"

"Will do" replied Naruto

"I am so jealous that you got a Totodile" said Misty

"yeah I am lucky" replied Naruto

"Well it seems we also say goodbye here" Naruto said to Ash and the rest of the group "I have to go to Mt. Silver for some errands; we will meet back in your way to Violet City." he called out his Aerodactyl

"Ok see you" replied Ash, Misty and Brock

Naruto mounted Aerodactyl and fled towards Mt. Silver, while the rest of them set journey towards Violet city

* * *

><p>As promised the new chapter, next chapter next weak<p>

Naruto age 17

Pokemons

Lucario

Aerodactil

Victini

Totodile

Blissey

Others on his lab number unknown

This is Naruto X Cytnthia NO HAREM

Cytnthia age 17 and Sinnoh league Champion


End file.
